


［哥谭/Gotham］［谜鹅］Please Open the Gift.

by ShayeYKuns



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayeYKuns/pseuds/ShayeYKuns
Summary: 谜语人一直对企鹅人的母亲有点成见，于是他决定为其在母亲节送上一份“大礼”。
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 13





	［哥谭/Gotham］［谜鹅］Please Open the Gift.

**Author's Note:**

> *大量插叙回忆，主鹅母向，逻辑混乱警示  
> *母亲节贺（？）文  
> *分级：PG  
> *cp向：Nygmobblepot谜鹅、谜/鹅&鹅妈亲情向  
> *4000+短篇一发完  
> *私设鹅妈未死亡，无视一切时间线bug  
> *鹅母回忆是基于漫画的瞎掰，角色OOC  
> *谜鹅已婚  
> *醋谜出没注意  
> *以及虽然有设但文中并不提及的S5E12后时间设定  
> *垃圾废文，欢迎捉虫  
> *Happy mother's day!

爱德华•尼格玛想杀了奥斯瓦尔德的母亲。

他知道这听起来很疯狂，谁她妈会想杀了自己的岳母。  
任何一位母亲都是伟大的，这无庸置疑。但是说实话，他并不对那个女人抱有过多的好感，而仅仅是因为她是奥斯瓦尔德的母亲而怀有敬意而已。  
每当爱德华看着那个古怪的女人，都难以相信她是哥谭之王的母亲。她乱糟糟的金发黯淡无光，像抹布条一样一缕缕挂在头皮上。她的脸颊上爬满岁月腐蚀的痕迹，疯癫的眼神里完全看不到焦点。她的品位也极其糟糕，每每看见那身风格混乱仿佛还位于中世纪的裙装，爱德华的眼睛总是一阵刺痛。  
这个女人对她的儿子也溺爱的过分，爱德华怀疑如今奥斯瓦尔德掌权时的嚣张跋扈也有几分她的原因。

疯癫的母亲热衷于向爱德华讲述奥斯瓦尔德小时候的故事——像大多数母亲面对“女婿”都会做的那样，虽然那些故事里大多数充斥着校园暴力与歧视欺侮。  
她曾经将这份对如今奥斯瓦尔德的担忧如数倾吐，不停强调着奥斯瓦尔德的弱小且身处险境，常常惶恐她的宝贝儿子遭遇不测。  
“我可怜的奥兹。”她胆战心惊的说，“他现在一定过的很累，很艰苦。”  
爱德华用尽脸颊的力气才没有让自己噗嗤笑出来，不，岳母，您清醒一点——敢找哥谭之王麻烦的人，都成为了工厂里的一挂腊肉。  
——不过奥斯瓦尔德有时的确过的“很累很艰苦”，他是指在某些晚上。

当时母亲又开始絮絮叨叨起几天前在她家周围徘徊的机车帮：“那些人肯定不怀好意……”他的话语中带着一种怪异的婉转音调，类似混了恐惧的悲切，爱德华觉得听她讲话有些费劲。  
“……要是他们的目标是奥兹呢？我不想再体验15年前的悲痛了！说到15年前，现在想起来我还心惊肉跳，两个警察就这么找上门来，告诉我……”  
对儿子假死计划浑然不知的母亲依旧断断续续地讲述着，但是爱德华没有听下去，他的思维跳到了那个“机车帮”。  
爱德华很快记起来：是那帮无耻败类。是上周被他的奥斯瓦尔德磨碎了骨肉，倒进郊外挖的坑里一把火烧了的家伙们。神经紧绷的岳母可以安心了，因为一堆烧烂的肉炭找不了她，还有“她儿子”的麻烦。

这女人无疑是个多愁善感的母亲，也非常在乎她的独子。爱德华的脑海接入了他第一次和奥斯瓦尔德去探望母亲的场景。那个下午的屋子里飘满了炖菜的香气，茶几上摆满一盘盘香甜美味的点心。  
爱德华久违的看见了丈夫舒心自然的笑容，一贯凶恶的眼神在见到母亲的一瞬间柔软的像未长大的孩子，就连讲话的语调也带了点撒娇的意味，整个人像一颗夹心软糖。  
那时爱德华还有些拘谨，好在守旧的女人面对这种事情却格外的开明。  
“我早猜到。”母亲扯出一个不算好看但十分温柔的微笑，有些洋洋得意，“那些满肚子坏水的势利女人才配不上我们奥兹。”  
她端详爱德华的眼神没有那种想把他看个透透彻彻的审视探究，反而像是一个五岁的小女孩见到了满意的玩具——这个比喻很奇怪，但爱德华在这位母亲的注视下的的确确产生了这种诡异的错觉。  
“我的奥兹是多么帅气聪明！”母亲向爱德华投向一个“你多么配得上我儿子”的眼神，“我的儿子英俊、勤奋、坚强、智慧，而且……富有善心！”  
爱德华差点把他刚喝下的茶水咳出来，奥斯瓦尔德在背后给了他一个责怪的眼刀。好吧，爱德华想，这是他听过的最荒诞的评价。  
但是他的奥兹有时候的确“富有善心”。比如上月他饶了一个人渣的命，哪怕他一直在偷企鹅人的货物。相对的，奥斯瓦尔德仅仅是活埋了他的妻女。

母亲又提起奥斯瓦尔德小时候养鸟的故事：“……他有事没事便会去照顾她们，甚至都不肯回家吃饭……”母亲突然提高了语调，好模拟自己当年的惊讶：“我有次实在不忍心让他饿着，偷偷过去鸟房给他送饭了——结果我发现我的聪明儿子居然在训练那些小东西呢！”  
爱德华被激起了好奇心，他不知道奥斯瓦尔德养过鸟，更不知道奥斯瓦尔德会把鸟儿训练成利器。这算不算超能力？爱德华胡思乱想，希望他能说服奥斯瓦尔德重操一下“旧业”，也许下一次他们就不会被老蝙蝠打的落花流水了。  
她随后又愤满不平地回忆多年前那帮混小子欺负他儿子的事情，“可怜的奥兹只能躲在鸟房里……”母亲说，“……谁知有次那帮小鸟突然全飞了出来，把那帮小子啄得屁滚尿流，他们就再也不敢……”说完母亲突然发出一串的癫笑，抓起爱德华的手紧紧的攥着，力度过大以至于爱德华手背上的皮肉都被掐了下去。  
爱德华不动声色收回手，整理了一下昂贵的皮质手套，对女人的疯癫感到一丝无奈与厌烦。  
但是他今后可以考虑一下，将鸟儿放入送给奥斯瓦尔德的礼物清单。

晚餐丰盛到夸张，红烩牛肉和大盘大盘的炖汤炖菜挤满了不大的木质餐桌，母亲甚至细心地为爱德华煮了一碗加了芝士的奶油浓汤。  
爱德华挤在小小的餐桌一角，面对面前简陋的餐具和手里那碗滚热的浓汤有点无从下手，担心一不小心就把被挤到桌边沿的餐盘碰落。要是那些看起来很廉价的古董盘子在地上摔成了碎片，奥斯瓦尔德可能会生他的气。  
奥斯瓦尔德的眼睛从始至终都牢牢粘在他母亲的身上，满足的扒拉着母亲堆在他盘子里的烩菜和牛肉，盘子里的东西已经多到要溢出来，可奥斯瓦尔德连一勺汤汁都不愿分给边上的爱德华一点，选择让小小的餐盘继续承受的巨大的压力。  
头顶上崭新先进的无噪音风扇安安静静的转动着，奥斯瓦尔德却开始和母亲商量在家里安装空调的事宜。爱德华识趣地没说任何一句话，只专注的吃着他盘中的菜，好像那堆东西实在是太过美味——其实他根本不喜欢那些炖菜的味道，牛肉也闻起来很怪。  
但是母亲非常乐于看见儿子的丈夫“喜欢”她的手艺，她开心了奥斯瓦尔德也就满意，爱德华认命地将牛肉咽下口，为了晚上奥斯瓦尔德柔软的大床，他想，这点“牺牲”不算什么。

人们最难以忍受的便是他人细小的缺点，那些零零碎碎的丑相很容易让人产生反感。纵然那是奥斯瓦尔德的母亲，她的言行却和爱德华心中端庄明理的圣母形象完全沾不上边。那股厌恶不请自来，在爱德华的内心一角生长着。  
更让他所作呕的是，那个母亲对自己儿子无边无际、过分夸张的宠爱——那种一让他想起就鸡皮疙瘩起一身的宠爱。  
“她居然还亲自为你洗澡？”爱德华觉得自己的声音已经不能充分表达自己的震惊，难以相信，他都很少有机会和奥斯瓦尔德一起洗澡！  
“你多大了，奥兹？你居然让你的母亲帮你……”  
“放轻松，爱德。”奥斯瓦尔德给了他一个白眼，“我让她十多年前就停手了，虽然她当时闷闷不乐……说真的，这难道不是很正常吗？她是我的妈妈！”  
正常个鬼！爱德华恨不得对天掩面好掩饰自己的无奈和崩溃，不仅母亲如此，儿子似乎也对这些事情没些自觉，他心安理得的享受着妈妈的爱，丝毫没有觉得这有什么不对。  
爱德华又想起哥谭一直盛传的流言蜚语：企鹅人是个“恋母”的小矮子怪胎。爱德华真不想承认，也许奥斯瓦尔德的确太在乎他的母亲了，这很危险。  
有所牵挂会成为一个致命弱点，奥斯瓦尔德对母亲的过度在乎会成为他们犯罪道路上的绊脚石，会成为坏了他们许多伟大宏图的一大要因，这可比哥谭的黑暗骑士更加要命的多。  
爱德华希望他的企鹅更加坚不可摧。这是理所当然的，他们二人既是伴侣又是合作伙伴，谁不希望自己的同盟更强大？  
“杀死奥斯瓦尔德母亲”的念头在他的脑海里不断跳跃，闪烁，放大，动手的念头在爱德华的脑海里咆哮着，他要行动。  
他不会承认他这么做是因为有点吃醋，嫉妒岳母什么的太丢脸，也不是谜语人该有的想法。

机会总是降临的特别快。  
一个不大但烦人的小势力从天而降，打了奥斯瓦尔德个措手不及，奥斯瓦尔德一头栽进地下事务中，忙到连抬头喘气的时间都少，看望母亲的计划也不得不搁置，一搁就是两个月。  
但奥斯瓦尔德依旧记得在五月的第二个星期天给他的丈夫打了一个电话。“爱德……”他说，“你下午能先过去妈妈家吗？我原本下午要去看看她，但是你知道，那群混……”电话那头传来一阵震耳欲聋的枪响和接连不断的痛苦嚎叫，“……我会晚点过去，应该赶得上晚饭。”话毕奥斯瓦尔德便急匆匆挂了电话。  
大好机会。  
爱德华按耐住心头的激动，小心翼翼的将弹簧刀放在西装的暗袋内。上天是多么不公，他暗想，奥斯瓦尔德将要在母亲节失去他挚爱的母亲，他都有点不忍心看到奥斯……  
爱德华收拾东西的手突然猛地停了下来，糟糕，他倒吸一口凉气，太糟糕了。  
爱德华突然有点想暴捶自己的脑袋，他只顾着自己的私欲，却从未想过，如果他杀死了奥斯瓦尔德的母亲，奥斯瓦尔德会怎么想。  
他大可以把谋杀伪装成入室抢劫造成的惨剧，但奥斯瓦尔德可能会痛不欲生。  
爱德华十分清楚母亲在他丈夫心中的地位，除了他，母亲便是奥斯瓦尔德的唯一，是奥斯瓦尔德的全部，是奥斯瓦尔德在哥谭的黑暗中打拼的信念，甚至是他赖以为生的希望。  
失去母亲可能会让奥斯瓦尔德一蹶不振，或甚至放弃在哥谭一切——虽然可能后者因为有自己的关系不会实现，但怒不可遏是肯定的。  
奥斯瓦尔德肯定会拼尽全力去调查是哪个蟊贼胆大包天杀了他的妈妈，然后他总会发现那天根本没有什么贼，只有去了他母亲家的丈夫。  
接着奥斯瓦尔德便会发现自己的种种蹊跷，真相的箭头便直直指向他， “婚烟破裂”和“相互厮杀”将他的生活拆成碎片，谁都拼不回去。  
爱德华心中的天秤开始摇摆不定，利益与爱情他必须二选其一，显而易见，感情似乎更重要些。并且且他难以保证与奥斯瓦尔德闹掰后，他的利益不会大受影响。

爱德华从思索中回过神，才发现他早已不知不觉来到了岳母的家门口，弹簧刀已经被他紧紧的攥在手心里。  
爱德华犹豫着，在他彻底反应过来后，他已经叩叩敲响了门。  
母亲听到敲门声，踩着小碎步急急忙忙的来开门了，爱德华在门插销打开的一瞬间便把弹簧刀藏到了身后。“欢迎，孩子。”母亲咧着嘴笑得异常开心，“奥兹和我打电话说喽，我知道他会晚到，他总是那么忙——你先进来吧。”  
洋茴香的味道从后边的门缝内飘了出来，奶油的香气滚动着爬进了爱德华的鼻腔，新装的空调呼呼运转着，让香气冗杂的屋内变得异常清凉。  
奥斯瓦尔德的母亲一如既往将爱德华推到了沙发上，爱德华在母亲看不见的暗处小心翼翼地拿着那把尖刀，尽量让自己看起来自然些。  
可出乎意料的，母亲突然让他坐着闭上了眼睛，不明所以的爱德华老老实实照做，然后他闻见浓郁的黄油甜香。  
他睁开眼睛，一低头发现怀中被塞了一大包的纸袋，是饼干。“尝尝！”母亲的眼瞳里带着兴奋的笑意，像是在圣诞节给了父母一个大“惊喜”的孩子，“我特地做的，多放了芝士和黄油，还有一些奥斯瓦尔德喜欢的口味，我想着你也会喜欢……”  
非常挫劣的手法，一个老套的送礼方式。爱德华闷闷想着，但是心里突然间五味杂陈。这个惊喜虽然挫劣，但是充满心意。  
我一定是撞坏了脑子。爱德华恨不得再次把大脑剖开看看，他是不是又被人装了什么乱七八糟的芯片，他怎么会有这种念头？  
他明明一直都清楚，奥斯瓦尔德的母亲虽然疯癫而且不着调，但她一直都是一个善良细心，和蔼可亲的女人。  
没有人会想杀了自己的岳母。觉得自己的一切行动荒诞可笑的爱德华干脆利落的收起了刀，这时候母亲已经欢快地往厨房蹦哒去。  
“爱德？”妇人迷糊但温柔的声音从厨房内传来，“听说你会下厨？你介不介意……嗯……来这儿帮我打下手？我打赌你肯定想学一两道奥兹喜欢的菜。”  
爱德华将收好的弹簧刀严严实实的放到西服内袋的最底部，从容的起身离开沙发。“这就来——妈妈。”他回答。

［END］


End file.
